


Innocent boy ?

by tangyyy



Category: Figure Skating RPF, yuzuvier
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen Javier... Despite his cute little face, Yuzuru remains a 19-year-old boy like any other. 19-year-old boys are anything but innocents !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent boy ?

**Author's Note:**

> This, ladies (and gentlemen ?), is my very first english fic ! Indeed, english is not (at all) my first language so sorry for my mistakes !  
> A big hug and thanks to Sara (http://pekebella.tumblr.com/) and thereisnojoy (http://thereisnojoy.tumblr.com/) two very very very nice (cool and good) betas ! :P

Once again, Javier was alone. All alone in his room, sitting on his bed, listening to Pharell Williams. He had finally overcome the huge disappointment in getting 4th place and was now able to enjoy the Sochi games as a spectator. He loved hockey, had spent a lot time watching ski jumping, and hung out with friends in the Olympic Village at night. All this could be a perfect holiday if there hadn't been one problem, a big problem : The lack of Yuzuru. 

The young Japanese was very busy after winning the gold medal.  The Japanese and world media were all wanting one thing: to get the first Japanese Olympic medalist in figure skating in their studio. And when he wasn't busy answering a lot of questions (often the same questions, over and over again) the young man couldn't take a step in Sochi without being assailed by intrusive fans. Always surrounded by several people, Yuzuru was rarely alone, which didn't help Javier's case.

The two training partners had been friends for a long time and they had gotten closer and closer over the years. Closer to the point where , three weeks before the games, Javier had finally made the first move. One night in Toronto, both skaters had finished their training particularly late, and Yuzuru had missed the last bus that could take him home. Javier didn't live far away and he had a car so he proposed to take him. A few minutes later, Javier was parked in front of a small house and an awkward silence settled in the car. After a couple of minutes, Yuzuru started to get out but Javier grabbed his arm. 

  
>

“Yuzuru! Wait!”  He exclaimed.  
“Yes?” Yuzuru turned back to face him.  
“I…” Javier started.  
“What?” Yuzuru asked, puzzled.  
“I want to do something but I don't know if you gonna like it…”  
”Try.”  
The young Spaniard looked at him and gently placedhis lips on Yuzuru who didn't protest, instead letting out a little sigh of satisfaction and kissing him back. After a while, Javier pulled back.  
“Wh... What... What it i... What was this... That?” Yuzuru asked in broken English.  
“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time but I can understand if you didn't like it,” Javier said.  
“Yes!  Hum, no! I mean... I loved it! And I expected it too.It's just that…”  
“Yes?” Javier asked hopefully.  
“That was... Ah! I don't know how to say...I didn't think that it would happen tonight... I am happy!” Replied the skater with a small embarrassed smile.

  
>

So that was their first kiss. The following weeks had been great for both of them, they were always together, and many laughs, kisses and cuddles were shared between them. However, one thing was worrying Javier. This relationship was new and he didn't really know what he was getting into with Yuzuru. A bit lost and not knowing who to talk to while he was in Canada, he approached their coach, Brian Orser. Yuzuru was changing in the locker room, and Brian was left alone in the main room of the rink , so Javier took the opportunity to speak to him alone. 

“Brian ? Can I talk to you for a second?” Javier asked.  
“Yes? What's what’s? Your axel was perfect I assure you, I don't see why you…” Brian began.  
“No, no it's not for that,” Javier interrupted.  
“Oh.  So what’s wrong?”  
“This is... Personal,” He said.  
“Javier, you know you can tell me anything.”  
“Yes, I know that's why I'm here. Ah... I don’t know... How to say it,”  
“Is it something embarrassing?”  
“A bit. Well, not really but... You know, Yuzuru and I are... Well, I..” Javier tried.  
“You're dating.”  
“How do you know?!” Javier exclaimed.  
“It's as plain as the nose on your face. That's all you wanted to tell me?”  
Javier, surprised to be exposed so soon (he thought he’d been discreet), forced himself to regain his composure.  
“Well, let's say that... I have some questions regarding Yuzu.”

“I’m listening.”  
“I... I'm a little older than him and... Well I know he’s never really had a serious relationship before, with a guy or a girl,” Javier explained.  
“Yes. And...?” Brian prompted.  
“I don't want to be too forward, or scare him.”

“Be yourself, listen to yourself and everything will be fine,” Brian said.  
“Yeah, but... He's so... Innocent!”  
“Innocent?” Brian laughed, “Listen Javier, despite his cute little face, Yuzuru is still a 19 years old boy and 19 year old boys are anything but innocent!”  
This conversation reassured Javier, but he hadn't had much time to put Brian's advice into practice. And a few days later, everyone had to leave for Sochi. 

  
>

Since then : nothing. The two lovers crossed on rare occasions and when they saw each other, they never came close to being alone. Impossible, therefore, for them to show the slightest gestures of affection towards each other.  
Javier felt that he had grown to love Yuzuru more and more, and he missed him terribly. Practicing in the same place, living in the same city and following roughly the same competitions, they spent rarely more than a few days away from each other. Knowing Yuzuru was so close but so inaccessible at the same time became a real pain for the Spanish skater. 

  
>

A sudden noise pulled Javier out his thoughts. He removed the headphones from his ears with apprehension and turned his gaze to the front door of the room, realizing that someone was knocking on the door. Loud and constant knocking. The person in the hallway seemed determined to get in the room.  Javier approached the door but didn't directly opened it, fearing that a hysterical fan could pounce on him. 

“Quién es este?” Javier asked.  
“Kuso, Javi, it's me, open up!” Answered a pressed and breathless voice.  
Immediately recognizing the voice, Javier unlocked the door. It wasn’t a fan that came in the room but a very red and panting Yuzuru. The young man locked the door and leaned against it to catch his breath. 

  
>

“Yuzu?!” Javier exclaimed.  
“I’ve been knocking for five minutes! What were you doing?”  
“I was listening to music...What are you doing here?!”  
“I wanted to see you,” Yuzuru said.  
“But-you're not allowed to be here! This is the Spanish building the Japanese building is-”  
“I know where I'm supposed to sleep, yes,” Yuzuru interrupted, looking into his eyes with a smirk, “This is how you welcome me? You don't look happy to see me…” sighed the young Japanese, pretending to be disappointed.   
Javier stepped forward and took Yuzuru in his arms.  
“I'm glad to see you here…” He kissed him chastely on the neck and lips, “I missed you Yuzu.”

At these words , the young Japanese smiled against his lips. 

“I know…” whispered Yuzuru.  
“You know what?” Javier murmured.  
“That you miss me. I noticed the looks you... You know? The looks you give, no, gave... You gave me one this morning. It’s lucky no one else but me noticed,” Yuzuru replied.  
“Hm... So that means you looked at me too,”Javier grinned.  
“Of course!”  
Gripping Javier even more and crossing his arms around his neck, Yuzuru kissed him again, this time opening his mouth to meet the Spaniard’s tongue. While their two tongues were dancing in unison, the two men walked to Javier's bed. Not breaking from eachothers mouths, they soon found themselves lying against one another. Yuzuru, lying underneath Javier, parted his legs a bit to rub up against his lover. The young Spaniard, feeling his excitement rising and afraid that the young Japanese would feel it, stopped quickly. 

  
>

“Yuzu... What are you doing?” He asked.  
“I...hug you, ” He replied without thinking, a big naive smile on his face which melted Javier's heart.  
“You know... These hugs... It's not... Do you really know what you're doing?”  
“Javi, I'm not 11! I know what I'm doing, I know how you feel and I can swear to you that I feel the same…”  
“You... ?”

  
>

Impatient, the young Japanese decided not to respond, instead raising his hips to rub his growing erection against Javier's.  
“You see?” He asked.  
“I... Yuzu…” Too tired to fight, Javier leaned against Yuzuru and kissed his lips, “It's your first time. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to go too fast…”  
“I am not made of glass, Javi.  No azúcar …” Whispered the young skater in his lover’s ear, wrapping his thin legs around Javier’s hips.

“You speak Spanish now?” Asked a surprised Javier, who didn’t stop kissing his lover’s lips and jaw and neck.  
“Spanish is a big a turn on for me…” Sighed the younger man, leaning his head back to give better access to his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Really ?  Interesante... Muy interesante… ” Javier said.

  
>

He continued to kiss him and threaded his fingers through his messy hair. Yuzuru heated up and stroked the back of his lover. Yes, it was his first time, but it was Javier and he wasn't afraid. He knew that the Spaniard wouldn't hurt him, he would take his time, he would be sweet and Yuzuru had nothing to fear in his arms. And above all, he wanted him. Wanted to touch, to feel, to have him all to himself, and vice versa, to belong entirely to him, with all his soul, beginning with his body.  
The young Spaniard kissed Yuzuru’s ear and ran a hand under his shirt to began stroking his quivering skin.  
“ Eres hermoso muñeco… ” He whispered.

  
>

At these words, Yuzuru groaned and closed his eyes to feel all the new sensations that this man was bringing to him. Javier, hearing the sound, stopped.  
“We can't do this now! Adriàn could arrive anytime!" He exclaimed, suddenly remembering his roommate.  
No, no. I asked him to leave us alone, he will come back for three or four hours,” replied the younger skater, unable to restrain a grimace of frustration.  
“What? You had planned to make love tonight from the beginning?”

Tired of so many speeches, Yuzuru decided to take the lead.  
“ Urusai Baka! ” He cried, pulling Javier down and flipping him over to straddle him.  Facing him, his insolent and mischievous eyes dug into those of Spaniard. With a graceful gesture, he took off his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. He was now half naked and totally dominating Javier. 

  
>

“Touch me. Now. And don’t talk!”

It wasn't a request, it wasn't a proposal. It was an order. Hearing the authoritative tone of his lover, Javier, amazed by what he had now had under his eyes, put his hands on the narrow hips of the young man. Slowly, the Spaniard started to circle his own hips, the simple friction through their jeans making them quickly lose their minds. A few kisses later, both of them were almost naked, dressed only their underwear. Javier suddenly felt Yuzuru lose some of his confidence, his hands trembling on his offered chest. Deciding to take the initiative again, Javier took him tenderly in his arms and lay him back on the soft mattress. 

“Relax pequeño ... Tell me if you want me to stop,” Javier murmured.

  
>

Javier put his lips on his neck and slowly moved down from his chest to his stomach until he reached the elastic of Yuzuru’s boxers. He kissed his already hard sex through the fabric, encouraged by Yuzuru's moans which were growing louder and louder, his hands planted in his hair. As he began to move his fingers between his milky skin and fabric to remove the boxers, Yuzuru stopped him. 

  
>

“Chotto ! You first please,” he exclaimed.  
“Ok,” Javier replied with a grin.  
Without any discomfort, the Spaniard straightened and pulled his boxers down and off of himself. Now he was totally naked in front of his boyfriend. He looked at him and noticed that Yuzuru’s eyes were staring into his own. Several long seconds passed without Yuzuru's eyes looking away from those of Javier.  
“Yuzu?”  
“ Ha...Hai... ?”   
“I know you like my eyes but... You know that you can look anywhere else, right?” He asked.  
“I know but... It's embarrassing…”  
“ Claro que no !”

  
>

Suddenly, without any warning, Javier got up, left the bed, stood in the middle of the room and started to do a silly dance without music. Yuzuru had no choice but to watch him and laughed hard.  
“See? I'm naked and it's okay!”  
The scene was so funny and Javier looked so comfortable that, without really thinking, the young Japanese stood up on the bed, undressed himself completely and started to dance as well. Seeing this beautiful show, the Spaniard joined him on the bed and they both danced a crazy dance that was punctuated only by their giggles. Gradually the dance became more sensual and slowed down, and the laughter subsided, giving way to whispers and body appraisals.

The young Spaniard looked at his lover for a long time. His body seemed so thin, so fragile that he was afraid of breaking it but at the same time, the muscles gave him a truly masculine look. Yuzuru was beautiful, naked, like that, curled against him, far more beautiful than anything he has ever imagined before.  
Javier gently stroked Yuzuru's face and took his lips again. 

“You're beautiful and you have no reason to hide this perfect body…” Javier whispered.  
“Wh... What? I didn't understand, you speak too quick…”   
“Don't worry,” whispered a smiling Javier, “just lie down.”  
The young skater gracefully laid back down on the bed, without taking his eyes off the young Spaniard who didn't lay to his side but knelt down and began to kiss his lower belly, dangerously approaching sex. Yuzuru cheeks immediately flushed and he couldn't stop looking into his lover’s eyes. The latter stroked his left hand on the young man's crotch, speeding up his hand, he looked into Yuzuru’s eyes and noticed with pleasure that the skater seemed to greatly appreciate what he was doing to him. 

“You're so sweet  pequeño …”

Yuzuru didn't know what to say, merely smiling before frowning in frustration when he felt Javier's hand pull away.  

“Why you…”

“Shh…” Javier soothed.

The hand of the Spaniard was quickly replaced by his mouth, lightly kissing Yuzuru's sex and the young man couldn't restrain a groan of pleasure.   
Long seconds passed, maybe even minutes, and desire and pleasure soared in both men. The Japanese felt rising in him an unknown pleasure but also the frustration of having to settle for the lips of his boyfriend. He wanted more, he wanted Javier to take all of him in his mouth and the unfulfilled desire only served to increase his pleasure. Javier, feeling this, started to tease him. 

“I don't know why but but I'm starving right now…” He said.

“So you must eat!” exclaimed Yuzuru, smiling and showing his perfectly aligned white teeth, 

“Ok...  Itadakimasu!”

But Javier, instead of taking his boyfriend's cock in his mouth as Yuzuru thought he would, withdrew his hands, stepped back a few inches and blew a little fresh air on the hot erection that was waiting to be relieved.  
“Haaaan…”growled Yuzuru, frowning, frustrated by the sudden abandonment. Suddenly stopped in his mad ascent to orgasm, his hips began to move back and forth to find the slightest friction or the slightest contact with Javier who could ease the fire that ravaged his abdomen. 

But soon, no longer resistant to to the idea to want to taste the body he desired so much, Javier took him in his mouth, deep and by surprise, the tip of his lovely sex rubbing his throat took his breath away for a moment.  
Surprised to feel the heat throughout his length, the young skater let out a cry of pleasure. He immediately covered his mouth with his left hand while the right went to tangle in Javier's hair. The latter, after regaining his breath, licked every inch of the sensitive skin of his boyfriend, as one would do to a sorbet on a hot summer day. He took it again in his mouth, but this time by rubbing the penis against his palate and then started going up and down. Gradually losing his mind, after some time, Yuzuru couldn't hold groans in his throat anymore and became more and more noisy. Losing himself in the wildest pleasures, he grabbed Javier’s hair a little tighter. Soon the moans turned into real screams. 

“Yuzu, don't be so loud,” Javier said.

“I... I can't... Oh my god!” Yuzuru cried.

“People will hear you!” 

“I don't care.”

Javier continued his exploration, feasting on the sight of  his man's body traveled by jolts and shivers.

“ Teishi, teishi! Watashi wa soko ni tatte, anata o sakujo suru koto wa dekimasen!”

“Yuzu, I need you to speak English at least,” Javier sighed.

“Stop! Stop it! I will...will... Kuso, I don't know the word but stop!”

“Okay, okay, I see,”Answered Javier smiling and straightening to lie down next to Yuzuru.

He stared at Yuzuru, who was trying to catch his breath and then, once he had calmed down, he kissed him. The young Japanese skater made a funny face and licked his lips. The Spaniard understood his confusion and whispered to him, “Precum.”

“It's not good,” he grimaced.

“You'll learn to love it, believe me.”

  
>

Yuzuru smiled but still wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

  
>

“Yuzu, tell me, why did you ask me to stop?”

“I wanted...You know? Ah, I don't know the word...”

“Come?”

“Yes! Come. I wanted to come with you.”

Another smile, another kiss.

“Javi…” whispered Yuzuru.

“Yes?”

“Can we... Try?”

“I'd love to but we have nothing so we’ll have to wait for that,” Javier sighed.

“Look in my pants,” Yuzuru told him.

“What?”

“Go.”

As requested, Javier stood up, walked to Yuzuru's jeans and sought out his pocket. He pulled out a small box of condoms and a small bottle of red lube.  Seeing this, he looked toward the Japanese remained lying seductively on the bed. 

“You had it all planned then!” He cried, shocked.  
Yuzuru smiled.  
“The world is mistaken in believing you innocent,” Javier said.

“I am innocent!”

“That's not innocent, at all…” Javier noted and returned to the bed with the lube and condoms. 

They cuddled and Yuzuru buried his face in the man's neck.

“You sure you want to try?” Javier asked.

“Mmmh…” Murmured the skater.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a yes…”

  
Slowly, placing a multitude of kisses on his lover’s body, Javier raised Yuzuru’s legs to his torso.  With a lot of patience and gentleness he made sure his lover was prepared enough for him. One finger, two fingers and then finally three fingers. Yuzuru appeared embarrassed at first, but he finally relaxed a bit and showed signs that couldn’t be mistaken: the young man liked what Javier was doing to him. 

“Yuzu, I think you're ready…” whispered Javier, removing his fingers and putting on a condom. 

“Your arms, I need your arms,” Yuzuru said, holding out his arms to his lover, wanting him to come closer to him. The Spaniard complied by lying against him, chest to chest. 

“Can I ?” Javier asked.

“Go.”

  
>

Javier spread some more lube on his cock then started to penetrate him with infinite tenderness. 

The young Japanese closed his eyes and moaned in pain. 

“ Tranquilo muñeco …” Javier whispered in his ear.

“It hurts…” Yuzuru whimpered.

“I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's gonna be good soon, I swear…”

He drove in a little further as gently as possible. Yuzuru buried his head in Javier's neck and put his mouth against his skin. His cock went a little deeper into him then he bit the neck of the older man. Javier entered him more and Yuzuru bit hard to keep him from crying or screaming. 

“Yu... Yuzu, that hurts…” he said, torn between pleasure of feeling his warmth, tightness and the pain on his neck that his Japanese lover did to him.

“I know it hurts!”

“No, my neck hurts, stop biting so hard…” Javier said.

“Don't you think your cock hurts me more?!” He exlaimed.

“Yes, yes Yuzu, sorry, relax, Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going.”

  
>

Javier continued and, unable to help himself, Yuzuru bit him again. Finally the Spaniard boy entered fully and stopped moving. After a few seconds, the Japanese seemed to relax and let go of the neck of his lover. Javier tenderly kissed his mouth. 

“Move…” Mewled the younger skater.

Javier waited a second or two before he started thrusting into him. Slowly and then faster, but always with tenderness. Gasps echoed in the room, from both Yuzuru and Javier.  Groans, skins slapping, whispers and kisses sounds were soon covered by Yuzuru's cries of pleasure when his lover found his sweet spot. His beautiful voice filled the room. The Spaniard caressed his abdomen and reached up to his nipples. 

“Yuzu, pequeño, you have to be quiet…” Said Javier, more aroused than ever.

A few more thrusts, a few more cries and a few more kisses later, and  Javier started to stroke his lover's cock. He wanted to come with him? Javier could make that happen.

  
>

“Javi... I... I will…”

“Come! Come with me!”

A few strokes later and Javier felt Yuzuru tense around him. The young Japanese cried hard as he came in the Spaniard’s hand and on their abdomens. Javier didn't wait long before coming a few thrusts after him.

  
>

Both of them took a while to come down from their cloud. They breathed hard. The first to make a move was Yuzuru, who leaned up on one of his elbows and kissed Javier. They enjoyed their first intimate moment and cuddled for a while. After some time, the Spaniard passed his hand over his aching neck and grimaced when he saw a little bit of blood had come out of the bite. 

“You bit too hard,” Javier complained.

“Hey! You put your cock in my butt! Don't cry because of your little bite.”

“Little bite?! You ate a part of my neck!” He exclaimed.

“Poor little boy…” Yuzuru teased.

They laughed. 

  
>

“Well, I'd love to stay here all night but we can't for now.  Let's have a shower then you can return it your own room or we’re gonna have problems…” sighed Javier, rising and extending his hand to his lover. 

“Ok, ok,” Yuzuru replied grumpily. The latter stood up but stopped after a few steps. 

  
>

“Woah! I can barely walk! It hurts!” 

“It will get better, don't worry. Wait, I'll carry you to the bathroom,” Said Javier before taking Yuzuru in his strong arms. 

“Mmmh... Thank you, it's better like that.  Oh my god ! And the Gala is tomorrow night... I will be terrible!”

“Well then I guess i’ll be better than you in the Gala...

“We'll see about that Superboy!”


End file.
